For Adults Only
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Alfred just wanted to kick back and relax after a long day. He never, in a million years, expected to discover that his boyfriend starred in pornographic films. Guess you really do learn something new everyday. AU, Alfred/Matthew


Because its not as though I have enough to work on... -facepalm- I swear I will get back to updating. But this would not leave me alone. -glares viciously at a plotbunny before punting another into the distance-

Warnings: AU, slash, descriptions of sex, OOCness, language

Pairing: Alfred/Matthew, past others/Matthew

Disclaimer: I don't deserve to own Hetalia.

* * *

"Wha…?" Alfred stared at his wide-screen, high-definition plasma screen, blue-eyes nearly bugging out in disbelief, horror, and just a dash of arousal. "By Reagan's ghost, this is—_Christ on a cracker._"

The day had started innocently enough. The blond had returned from school, exhausted from a day of grueling advanced physics classes and wanting nothing more than to kick off his sneakers, lay back on the couch, naked, with an ice cold beer and a porno to tide him over until his gorgeous boyfriend got home to soothe away the day's stress.

He had just popped in the DVD—a new adult film he had ordered online—and had plopped onto the couch, taking a swig of his beer, just as the main actor sauntered into the kitchen. The blond lead—who looked strangely familiar to Alfred though the man couldn't quite exactly place his face—had been wearing skimpy boxers, standing around idle in the ritzy kitchen—the scene of the upcoming activities, to be sure—before the doorbell had rung and the man had rushed to the door.

It was a clichéd premise. The main actor was bored at home when the cable man—some peroxide blond albino dude with creepy blood-red eyes— knocked. Some cheesy dialogue and laughable pick-up lines later, the blond was on his knees, soft pink lips wrapped around the cable man's cock (Alfred had shifted uncomfortably once he realized his dick paled in comparison to the other's—geez, that thing probably had its own zip code).

Alfred had been getting into the action, cheeks already flushing from the obscene way the actor moaned around the other's dick while surreptitiously palming his own erection. The living room was filled with pants and "Oh fuck, you're so fucking _hot_" and "Yes, just like _that_" and "You're such a whore, aren't you pretty boy" and moans. The sketchy cable man—still in that ridiculous and clearly fake uniform—had manhandled the slender male—lips bruised and wet and pursed for a kiss—onto the counter and was already two fingers deep into the blond's anus and Alfred had promptly unzipped his torn jeans and pulled his pants and American flag boxers down to mid thigh as his calloused fingers danced up and down the length of his member.

"Now onto the good stuff." The physics major had murmured, shuddering with excitement as the albino inserted another finger and the blond practically writhed, mewling pathetically on the granite countertop.

Then the blond had opened his eyes widely, locking into the camera, as he demanded, with a slight hitch to his soft voice, "Fuck me already."

Alfred had taken one look at those stunning violet eyes as those words reverberated in his head.

"_Fuck me already, Al!" Matthew snarled, tugging gently on short golden blond hair. "Or else you can just sleep on the goddamn couch forever!"_

"Matthew?" Alfred had shrieked, fingers still clutched around his erection as he watched, torn between finishing what he had started or giving into his hysteria and just running around the apartment hyperventilating and breaking things before calling his boyfriend.

In the end, he just sat there, breathing heavily, a little close to tears, as he watched the albino plow into his boyfriend in high definition, on a wide screen TV.

Just as screen Matthew began to wail, orgasm ripping through him violently as the other actor pulled him roughly down, hands gripping his milky hips, the door opened softly and Matthew's voice drifted in.

"Alfred, I'm home." Matthew called out sweetly, walking into the living room and coming to an abrupt halt as he took in the scene.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled, shooting to his feet, pants and American flag boxers slipping to his knees. His still hard cock saluted charmingly at Matthew.

Matthew just stared at him for a moment, before his attention drifted to the television screen and his purple eyes widened behind his spectacles as he watched his movie self convulse on the red-eyed man's dick, panting, as the he leaned in for a soft kiss.

Neither man said anything. The only sound in the room was heavy breathing and the wet _pop_ of the albino pulling out.

Alfred kept looking at Matthew, his blue eyes wide and confused and a little hurt. "Matthew…?" He questioned softly.

The other blond was still staring at the screen, a crimson blush coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He looked humiliated and close to crying as he stepped back, suddenly, hand coming up to shield his eyes.

"Matt." Alfred said, more firmly now, reaching out to his boyfriend. "Talk to me, babe, please—"

"I'm so sorry!" Matthew choked out, turning sharply on his heel and disappearing into the shared bedroom, a soft click signaling that he had locked the room.

"Wait a sec!" His boyfriend shouted, attempting to chase after the other. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping thanks to his undone pants and crashed into the sofa, face-first.

By the time Alfred had managed to put on his clothes properly, the shower was already running and Alfred's frantic pounding on the door had gone unheard.

So instead, the physics major went and removed the DVD—glaring at it the entire time— and put it back in its case and then hid it underneath the sofa. Then, sighing, the blond dragged himself into the kitchen and began heating some milk for hot chocolate.

He figured he and Matthew would have to talk (and oh how he hated _talks_). He didn't want to think Matthew had cheated on him at some point during their six- month relationship, but he couldn't just naively brush away the possibility. Statistically, he knew that their relationship would have problems but that didn't mean he had to accept that.

He was Alfred F. Jones, damn it. He didn't accept anything if he could help it!

(Why, yes, he did frustrate his teachers.)

* * *

When he heard the telltale creak of the bedroom door, he stood expectantly for his boyfriend to show up.

When Matthew did appear, he was carrying his backpack and a small suitcase.

"You are cheating on me!" Alfred yelled, pointing accusingly at Matthew. "Slut!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't how Alfred intended on starting their conversation. Honestly, he had been ruminating over what to say, practicing his speech on the saltshaker (because it reminded him more of Matthew for some reason) and revising it over and over.

Unfortunately, his mind kept going back to the suspicion that Matthew had cheated on him by making a home sex video with someone else and then somehow reproducing it to sell.

Of course, he did frequently convince himself (and re-convince) that Matthew was too prudish to video tape sex (Alfred had suggested it before and was shot down coldly), that Matthew and he had been nearly joined at the hip since they began dating, and that it was an official adult film that was copyrighted a full year before they began dating. Unfortunately, he didn't remain consoled and kept remembering how much bigger the other guy was, thus his epic fail once Matthew arrived.

Matthew looked affronted. "I am not cheating on you." He snapped back. "Nor have I ever."

Alfred looked contrite. "Sorry, I was freaking out."

Matthew smiled at him softly. "I can imagine." He hesitated. "I did think, that maybe I should leave now…" He nodded at his suitcase. "It might be for the best."

"What?" Alfred now noticed the luggage, and began to shake his head furiously. "Um, no. Just, no. Hell no. Why would you even think that would be for the best?"

Matthew looked at him like he was an idiot. "I was in a porno, for one thing." He said dryly.

"Aw, c'mon! Who hasn't done porn?" Alfred said, laughing, before quieting down as Matthew quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, that wasn't funny. But you only did it once, right?" The blond asked with a grin. When Matthew didn't respond immediately, his grin dropped and he repeated, a little more pleading in his voice. "R-right?"

"I'm sorry Alfred." Matthew said softly, eyes mournful. "You should probably sit down. Its kind of a long story."

Alfred's shoulders slumped and he grudgingly sat back down with a sigh. He hated sitting down talks.

* * *

Is this worth continuing? -slinks away-


End file.
